


Good Things Come

by readwriterepeat



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriterepeat/pseuds/readwriterepeat
Summary: Christen makes Tobin wait.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	Good Things Come

**Author's Note:**

> It's the writing a gratuitous one-shot instead of working on the unfinished multi-chap for me...

Christen keeps her palms firmly planted against Tobin’s bare skin— one on a hip, the other on her upper thigh— to keep her from moving too much as she squirms beneath Christen’s tongue. “Babe, come on,” Tobin whines from farther up the bed. Christen smirks and licks through her girlfriend again, but intentionally misses all the places she knows Tobin wants her most. 

Tobin groans and Christen feels the shake of the mattress when Tobin throws her head back in frustration. Christen laughs silently to herself, having much more fun than she should be. She’s been teasing Tobin for the better part of twenty minutes already and has no immediate plans to stop. 

“What is it you want, honey?” she inquires in the most innocent voice she can manage. She turns her attention to Tobin’s face and is pleased to see the flush that’s spread across her cheeks and chest.

“Anything,” Tobin says, flustered. “Just, I don’t know. More.”

“Do you want my fingers?”

“Yes.” It’s a short word but Tobin uses a whole breath to say it.

Christen readjusts so she can rest more weight across Tobin’s hips with one arm. With her free hand, she slides a single finger through the older woman’s folds, easily collecting moisture. When she presses the digit to her girlfriend's entrance it slides in without resistance. 

The first slow curl is met with a sigh. She repeats the motion a few more times with infinitely more patience than Tobin, who wiggles her shoulders against the mattress in an attempt to get enough purchase that she can push back against Christen’s hand. 

“Another.”

Christen debates ignoring the request, but instead just pumps the single finger a few more times before adding a second. 

“Faster.”

This she does ignore. Her wrist maintains its leisurely pace as she dips her head down to suck and lick across Tobin’s hip bones, where Christen feels the occasional flutter of abs when she allows her fingertips to hit just right. By the time Christen’s lips complete a meandering journey from hip to inner thigh one of Tobin’s heels has wrapped around to press into Christen’s lower back in a subconscious attempt to urge her on. 

Finally, Christen takes mercy and swipes her tongue lightly over Tobin’s swollen clit. 

“Yes, Chris,” she breathes. One hand flies briefly to the back of Christen’s head before Tobin remembers that her girlfriend has already done her hair for the party they’re going to tonight. She tangles her fingers back into the comforter instead. 

Christen hums her gratitude, and the vibration arches Tobin’s back off the bed. 

Despite her pointed effort to keep things slow Christen can’t help the throb of arousal that hits her at the sight of Tobin falling apart. She doesn’t let herself get carried away though. She’s already decided this isn’t going anywhere. Not yet. 

Still, she gives in to the temptation to see her girlfriend desperate and speeds up the rhythm of her fingers. She continues her attention to Tobin’s clit as well, circling her tongue tighter.

It’s not long before Tobin is gasping. Christen keeps tabs on the frequency of moans, the tension in the tan fingers gripping the sheets, the tremble of the strong things bracketing her head.

When Tobin’s hips try to twist in a way that Christen is all too familiar with— a twist that comes just before a sharp breath and knotted eyebrows and a slack jaw— she pulls her head away and slows her fingers to a gentle curl again. 

Tobin groans in disappointment. She releases the sheets and lifts her hands to wipe across her face, leaving her arms above her head for a moment as she catches her breath. 

Once Christen is confident Tobin has drifted far enough from the edge she shifts her thumb to trace wide circles around Tobin’s clit. She watches as Tobin squeezes her eyes shut and feels the other woman immediately tense up again around her fingers.

“Shit,” Tobin mumbles. “Christen Annemarie you’re going to kill me.” 

“Oh, we wouldn’t want that, would we baby?” 

She shifts her thumb out of the way and replaces it with the flat of her tongue, lightening the hold she has on Tobin’s hips just enough that the other woman can press up against it for some pressure. 

“We don’t have all day, you know.” Tobin is joking, but not incorrect. The national team is all still gathered in the Seattle area having just finished their final camp before a short break. Megan and Sue decided to take advantage and invite everyone over for a party that Tobin and Christen are definitely expected at. 

Christen smiles at Tobin’s words. They’ve provided her the perfect opportunity. 

She gently removes her fingers from Tobin. The other woman must assume Christen is just readjusting because she doesn’t look down until Christen has pushed herself up onto her knees from where she was lying on her stomach. “Wow, you’re right baby. We need to get ready for that. 

Tobin stares at her, wide eyes unfocused with arousal. “We still have plenty of time.” She glances to the clock on the bedside table to make sure it isn’t later than she thinks. “I just meant, not like, hours.” 

“I need to get ready. You know it takes me longer to do my makeup and everything,” Christen says calmly. 

Tobin swallows her disappointment. “Oh… then, can I…?” Tobin’s hands move to fall onto her own torso, one set of fingers trailing suggestively low on her stomach. 

Christen clicks her tongue. “Good things come to those who wait, baby.” It’s not a direct refusal, but they both know it’s meant as one. Christen gives her a smile that is entirely too sweet for the situation, stepping off the bed with one more pat to Tobin’s legs and sauntering toward the bathroom.

Tobin drops her head back against the pillows, her naked chest still rising with labored breaths. 

* * *

Their Uber pulls off to the side of the road and the two women climb out, thanking the driver. Christen takes a moment to smooth out the fabric of the casual black dress she’s wearing. Tobin taps a quick rating into the Uber app and sends their tip. She glances at the time on the top of the screen before sliding her phone back into the pocket of her slacks. “We’re pretty early,” she mentions, giving Christen a pointed look. “Probably could have taken a bit more time before we left.”

“Hmm, I guess we could have,” Christen replies offhandedly. She wraps her fingers loosely around a forearm left exposed by Tobin’s plain white T-shirt. “Ready?”

They make their way to the front door. When Megan answers she checks her watch dramatically. “You two trying to beat the crowd or something?” she questions with a teasing grin and pulls each of them in turn into a hug. 

“Got really lucky with traffic, I guess,” Christen offers. She shoves Tobin’s shoulder lightly when she catches her rolling her eyes and the three friends fall into easy laughter. “We’ll help you guys get set up though! What do you need?”

* * *

A few hours later the house is substantially more full and the party is in full swing. Megan and Sue hadn’t ended up needing much help since they were catering all the food, but the four women set out glasses and drinks for people to pour themselves and passed the time without trouble. 

Various small groups have congregated on couches or standing in open space. Christen and Tobin laid claim to the dining table along with Ashlyn, Ali, Alyssa, and a couple of Sue’s Storm teammates. The current conversation topic is American football; something that Tobin is having a hard time contributing to, and leaves Christen with nothing to do but smile politely along. 

Tobin is half-heartedly listening to Ashlynn explain how some team still has a chance of coming back this season when she feels a hand settle on her thigh. She moves to cover it with her own, assuming the end goal is some simple physical contact, but Christen’s fingers don’t stay still under hers. 

It starts with a slow drag down toward her knee and back up her leg. Christen ends higher than where she started, but Tobin doesn’t think much of this. It’s not until Christen starts massaging her fingertips into Tobin’s inner thigh that Tobin shifts slightly in her seat and has her attention fully stolen by that hand. 

She still doesn’t really think Christen is intentionally turning her on. She chalks the dull ache of arousal up to the fact that she started the evening needing to come down after being so close to orgasm. It’s left her on edge, and heat rises quickly to her belly at the feeling of nimble fingers pressing into her sensitive flesh. 

Christen pushes the heel of her hand into Tobin’s hip flexor and Tobin is embarrassed to find her eyelids fluttering briefly closed. 

It’s clear Christen is purposefully riling her up now. Still, Tobin doesn’t expect it when the fingers on her leg move confidently toward her center. 

Tobin’s hand flies to grip Christen’s wrist. The other woman doesn’t retract her hand, but stays still and turns her attention away from the group and toward Tobin for the first time. They catch eyes and Tobin tries to communicate with a look how worked up she’s getting already just from the easy teasing. Christen blinks her acknowledgment and raises her eyebrow slightly, giving Tobin the opportunity to stop this if she wants to. Asking for permission to continue. 

Tobin swallows hard and drops her hand away from Christen’s. Conversation has continued unimpeded around them. Christen slides just her pointer finger gently over the seam of Tobin’s pants, and Tobin tries to tune back into the discussion enough that she won’t draw any attention. 

It’s hard though. Tobin is wet. Her body is buzzing with the desire to finish what they started hours before. 

Christen looks maddeningly unbothered by what’s going on, her polite reactions to each person around the table continuing with ease. The only change Tobin notices when she glances over is the beginning of a smug smirk pulling at the edge of her girlfriend's mouth. 

Ashlyn says something loudly and the table starts laughing so Tobin laughs along. 

She can keep this up, she thinks, as Christen continues to trail a non-specific path around the fabric over her pussy. The touch is light and in some places her pants are stretched taught in a way that Christen isn’t even really touching her. Arousal is building, but at a steady level that Tobin can handle as long as she controls her breathing and isn’t expected to talk too much. 

As if Christen can read her mind and wants to provide more of a challenge, she stops the long drags on her next stroke, and focuses her ministrations around Tobin’s clit instead. 

It’s still barely a ghost of a touch through two layers of fabric, but Tobin’s legs immediately twitch with the instinct to seek more friction. 

Christen continues the targeted attention with lazy sweeps back and forth across Tobin’s clit. Each pass builds Tobin quickly back toward her earlier levels of desperate arousal. It takes immense effort to keep her hips still. Tobin isn’t even sure if she wants to push up into Christen or pull away. 

Tobin readjusts in her seat slightly. She knows she can’t keep fidgeting but her body wants to chase the touch that it’s been craving for so long and it’s getting harder and harder to stay still. 

On the next drag, Christen presses harder and Tobin can’t help the sharp breath she inhales through her nose at the feeling.

“Hey, Tobin,” Alyssa says. “You okay? You seem a little out of it.” 

Tobin fights through the static of arousal in her mind to come up with a good excuse. “Yeah, thanks Lys. I did some solo training after practice today and probably pushed a bit too hard. I think I’m just dehydrated.” 

“Oh, baby, still?” Christen feigns concern, her hand stilled at least for the moment. “I thought you were feeling better.”

“You should go chug some water, man,” one of Sue’s teammates offers.

“Yeah,” Tobin agrees.

Christen fully removes her hand from where it’s been resting and raises it to Tobin’s arm instead. “Good idea. Come on, I’ll go with you.” 

The two women excuse themselves from the table and head toward the kitchen, but instead of turning into it, Christen cuts them into a hallway leading away from the hub of the party. 

One door leads to a guest room, and Christen slips quietly into it, leading Tobin by the hand. 

“Oh my God, Christen,” Tobin says as Christen quietly clicks the lock into place behind them. Tobin readjusts how she’s standing and can feel how slick she is when she moves her legs. “I wasn’t sure how far you were going to go with that.”

Christen approaches her girlfriend slowly. “Did you think I was going to make you come?” Her voice is low. “Out there in front of all of our friends?” 

Tobin throbs at the thought. She had definitely considered the possibility. She’s been so worked up for so long that it wouldn’t have taken much. 

Christen’s hands find Tobin’s hips and lead her gently backward. The sheets on the bed are too perfectly made to risk messing up, but the wall will do just fine. “Would you have done it?”

Tobin moans softly when her back hits the wall and Christen presses their bodies flush together. “I need you so bad, baby,” she says in lieu of an answer. “I’ve been wet for you all ni—”

A mouth closes over her own and the kiss is filthy immediately. Her lips part to make room for a tongue and Tobin’s arms loop around Christen’s lower back to tug their abdomens tighter together. Tobin imagines a kiss with both this much passion and this much familiarity is a rare thing. It’s definitely not something she’s experienced with anyone but Christen. Even after years kissing her is a luxury. 

Tobin twists their bodies around so she’s pushing Christen into the wall instead, deepening the kiss further. “God, you’re so hot.” Tobin pauses for a moment to drag a hand down the line of Christen’s jaw, letting her thumb catch lightly on her bottom lip. The low line of Christen’s dress calls her, and she ducks to press open-mouthed kisses across the exposed expanse of her chest. 

The muddled chatter of the party drifts through the door to reach them. Tobin’s body is buzzing with the thrill of ravishing her girlfriend within earshot of so many friends and teammates.

She moves carefully along from any one spot on Christen’s neck, shoulder, or collar bone to avoid leaving a mark somewhere publicly visible. She’s just starting to pull down one of the thin straps of the dress when Christen shifts her legs and suddenly tugs Tobin forward so she’s stumbling into her waiting thigh. “Not about me right now,” she speaks lowly over Tobin’s groan at the contact. 

Tobin readjusts instinctively to press her core more solidly against Christen’s strong leg. “Fuck, Christen,” she moans, instantly reminded of her own burning desire. 

“How badly do you need to get off, baby?” Christen prompts as she rolls her hips slightly forward.

“So bad,” Tobin gasps into her neck. “I’ve needed to come all night.” 

“Do you think you can come with just my thigh?” 

“Yes,” Tobin hisses, grateful for the promise of any type of release. 

“Okay, one second.” Christen gives Tobin a quick kiss and guides her backward a step so she has space to quickly slide her heels off and toss them aside. Once she’s barefoot she leans back and pants her right foot against the wall, encouraging the fabric of her dress to bunch as far up her leg as possible. 

She holds out her hands to invite Tobin back in.

Tobin steps forward, quickly slotting her legs around the waiting surface Christen has provided her. “Oh, fuck,” she whispers at the initial slide of her core up her girlfriend's leg as she shifts to get as close as possible. 

Christen’s hands land on Tobin’s hips, pushing her down slightly. Tobin rolls her hips and feels the briefs she’s wearing slide against her cunt, slippery with the slick that gathered during Christen’s teasing at the table. 

“Good, Tobin,” Christen encourages. “Take what you need, baby.” 

“Chris,” Tobin hisses, starting up a slow rhythm. “I’ve been so turned on all night. Had to try not to look at you.”

Christen moves her hands to Tobin’s lower back, gently coaxing her into bigger thrusts. “Knew you were going to try and do something,” Tobin continues. “Didn’t think you would go as far as you did at the table though. So hot. You got me so close.”

Christen smirks to herself, loving how affected her girlfriend is. She mumbles encouragement while Tobin rocks against her. Christen is aching now, too, reveling in the juvenile desperation of sneaking off to frot against each other fully clothed. 

Tobin’s eyes squeeze shut as she focuses on finding the exact right movement. She adjusts her feet the tiniest bit, and then her clit is bumping directly into the point of Christen’s hipbone. Tobin’s head falls forward and she moans into the crook of the other woman’s shoulder. 

The shift has Tobin pressing into Christen’s core with each thrust. The heat makes it to her thigh through thin panties and the fabric of Tobin’s pants. 

Christen clenches at the contact. It won’t be enough to get her off, but she supposes she deserves that for making Tobin wait so long. 

“Come on, baby. So sexy for me,” Christen coaxes. Tobin’s strong hands are splayed across her ass, pulling for leverage, and Christen has to plant her standing foot harder into the ground to counter the force. She can tell Tobin is close from the increased frequency of her moans and matches her intensity by pulling Tobin harder into her leg. 

“Yes, Chris,” Tobin breathes. “Like that… yes.” 

Christen feels Tobin tense after a few more thrusts, and she groans into Christen’s neck. Her hips pause their motion to press hard into Christen’s hip. 

Christen relaxes her stance and moves to stroke her hands up and down Tobin’s back as she comes down. 

Tobin mumbles something into the pocket of her shoulder but Christen can’t make out the words. Tobin’s hips are still shifting lightly as she rides out the orgasm. 

Christen feels Tobin take a deep, shuddering breath through the hands she has on her back. Tobin rolls her hips forward. She speaks again, and this time Christen hears her.

“Keep going.” 

Christen freezes, not sure she understands. 

Tobin’s movements get more determined as she regains some steadiness in her stance. “Ah, fuck, keep going. Please.” 

Christen throbs at the realization of what Tobin is asking for and returns her hands to where they can pull along with Tobin’s thrusts. “What do you need?” 

“Just…” Tobin trails off to pull in a few sharp breaths. 

Her legs are shaky and Christen does her best to guide her back into a steady rhythm. 

“Shit,” Tobin pants. “I’m gonna come again. If we keep…” 

Tobin pulls her head up, too breathless to continue her thought. She leans into a kiss that Christen receives happily, despite the fact that within a few seconds it’s barely more than Tobin’s open mouth pressed against hers. 

Christen hears a catch in Tobin’s throat, and her hips jerk wildly as she comes again. Tobin lets her forehead fall down against the skin of Christen’s shoulder as her body shakes violently through the aftershocks. 

“Tobin.” Christen’s tone is reverent. Her palm smooths over the back of Tobin’s hair. She presses a few gentle kisses into the exposed skin of the other woman’s neck as she recovers. “That was so hot.”

For a moment, the room is quiet except for distant sounds of chatter and laughter as they catch their breath. 

“Wow,” Tobin mutters finally, straightening up to kiss Christen again before stepping slowly away. “Thanks.”

Christen laughs softly as she straightens up as well. “Any time.” She bends over to collect her heels and holds out a hand to Tobin for balance as she pulls her shoes back on. 

Tobin grins. “You said good things come to those who wait, huh?” 

“Good things certainly come,” Christen winks at her girlfriend as she straightens back up.

“Hey!” Tobin exclaims in mock offense. “Are you calling me a thing?” She smacks her girlfriend’s ass.

Christen just chuckles and shakes her head. She leans in for one more quick peck. “Go clean up,” she says, nodding toward the attached bathroom. “I’ll meet you back out there.”

She goes to leave the room, and Tobin calls after her in a projected voice. “Mmm, wow! This water is so good and hydrating!”

“Tobin, shh!” she shushes her, aware that someone could overhear.

“What? This water that I came in here to drink is really hitting the spot.”

Christen rolls her eyes but can’t stop her smile and a swell of affection as she pulls the door closed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Comments and critiques always appreciated :)


End file.
